


Pay To Perform

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Series: Harry Potter And The Crock Of Shit [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Impotence, Masturbation, Orgasm, Sex, Sexual Performance Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: As the player has sex with Merula, the limits of a mobile game bite him in the ass.





	Pay To Perform

Merula looked so beautiful on my bed. The once mean and spicy Slytherin was now gasping and wincing at the feeling of love. She was almost like a different person.

"Merula! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Suddenly, my libido stopped.

"The hell!?" Merula shouted.

"If you wanna blow your load in her, you gotta blow your load on us!" The businessman returned. Merula shoved me off her body then fingered herself.

"How about _I_ blow _my_ load on _you_!?" She shouted as she gave out a yell. Her cum sprayed all over the businessman.

"Gross!" The businessman went away. I jizzed.


End file.
